


Five Nights at Channie's

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan torrents Five Nights at Freddie’s and decides it’s a good idea to play it with his friends on Saturday at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Channie's

**Author's Note:**

> Based on how stupid I was to watch my friend’s play it at 2AM.

Chan invited his friends over for a sleepover at his house as a well deserved get together after their tests this week. It was nice because this was the first time in a long time that they hung out at his house.

He made sure the living room was extra clean and helped his dad set up air mattresses for the three friends that were coming over. Chan even plugged in his laptop to the television in case he wanted to broadcast a movie.

Hansol was the first one to show up, coming in with his backpack full of science books he wanted to show Chan, this time about astronomy, and a few mixtapes he always let’s Chan borrow.

“I even brought my periodic table blanket!” Hansol beamed as he sit down on one of the air mattresses as he unpacked his stuff. Chan looked at his friend and sighed with a smile, some things never change.

Minghao came next with a bag filled with snacks, courtesy of his mother who bought them as soon as she got home from work, and a flashlight. “Just in case,” Minghao grinned as he put the flashlight back into his bag.

About half an hour after Minghao showed up, the boys had already eaten almost all of the slices of pizza Chan’s father ordered for dinner when Seungkwan rang the doorbell.

“Sorry!” Seungkwan apologized as he walked in. “My mom was in traffic on her way from work and I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to her,” he blushed as he made his way to the other boys.

As soon as they were all gathered, Chan started up a movie on his laptop and sat back with his friends as Minghao distributed the snacks to them. “She even found honey butter popcorn!” Minghao smiled. “It’s awesome!”

The movie started playing, but soon the guys started talking over it and huddled together in a circle on the mattresses pushed together.

They talked about school, how Hansol managed to be selected to represent his class in the science fair, how Minghao excelled in his foreign languages classes, how Chan had successful auditions with the dance team, and how Seungkwan was chosen as the soloist for the choir concert. They even talked about the upperclassmen, whom they were getting closer to.

“Junhui hyung’s pretty cool,” Minghao stated. “He said he joined the dance team actually,” and he turns to Chan.

And Chan nods and lies down on his stomach and kicks his feet in the air. “Mhm! I just met him a few days ago! Soonyoung hyung introduced me to him,” he sighed. “Hyung is so awesome! Did you know he choreographed the whole pep rally routine? It’s amazing!” He giggled.

The night grew darker as Seungkwan told his story about how he managed to talk his way into getting a better grade in mathematics class as Chan sat next to Hansol with his computer in his lap.

Hansol looked up from his astronomy book and leaned over and watched Chan. “What are you up to?”

Chan’s eyes were locked on his screen as his tongue was sticking out as he pressed the enter key and leaned back in relief before looking at Hansol. “Ah, I just torrented a new game!” And he smiles as he looks at the other two. “Do you guys want to play? I’ll hook it up to the big screen.”

He runs to the cables and plugs in his laptop as the other three sit on the mattress and up at the television. It was two in the morning, but they boys were wide awake. Might as well have a little fun.

Seungkwan gasps as he points at the screen. “Oh my gosh! Five Nights at Freddie’s? I heard this game is pretty fun!”

Hansol looks up at the screen as Chan puts the full screen mode on and gulps at the gruesome graphics. He tries to hide it with small laughs though. “Ah, it doesn’t look so scary,” he gulped.

Minghao put his pillow on his lap and leaned against it. “How do you play? Chan is this your first time playing it?”

Chan moved back to sit with his friends, laptop in hand, as he nods at Minghao. “Soonyoung hyung recommended me the game, so I thought I’d play it with you guys.

They all huddled around Chan as he started the first night. The phone in the game rang, already making Hansol jump and cling to Seungkwan’s arm. A voice spoke, explaining the rules of the game.

Seungkwan shudders. “The.. animatronics can.. kill you?” And he gulps the lump in his throat as he looks up at the television in horror.

Minghao nodded after the phone guy hung up. “Until six in the morning? Seems pretty simple.”

Chan’s eyes and hands are focused on his screen as he constantly checks between the security cameras and nods. “Yeah, but apparently it gets harder as the game progresses– wait, where’s Bonny?”

The three boys froze as Chan checked the first camera. “Oh.. he’s not with the others anymore..” Minghao observed.

Hansol and Seungkwan held each other tighter as Chan kept searching through the cameras. He sighed when he saw Bonny in the camera two doors away from the security room.

“We’re safe,” Chan grinned.

“For now,” Seungkwan gulped. “W-where’s that c-chicken?” He stuttered.

Chan blinked as he checked all the cameras. “Hm, I’m not sure..” He double checked and found Chica down one of the hallways. This game was going smoother than he expected. He turned down the camera back to the security room, only to see Bonny’s screaming face and hear the yelling, making all the boys scream before the screen grew static.

It was silent as Chan started at the television screen and his monitor in shock. He looked to see Hansol hiding his face under his period table as Seungkwan covered his face with his hands.

Minghao, however, started chuckling to himself and smiled at Chan. “Wow, this game is pretty neat! Can I have a go?” The three others had wide eyes and gaping jaws as they stared at their Chinese friend in amazement. Chan nodded, still speechless, as he placed his laptop on Minghao’s lap.

After rubbing his hands together, Minghao had a go as the three hid their faces, peaking every once in a while to watch the screen.

It was as if Minghao’s calling was to be a beta tester for such games. He was at the second night when he checked and saw that Foxie’s camera displayed the fox moving ever so slightly before they saw it running down the hall.

Seungkwan and Chan screamed. They held each other as they watched Minghao swiftly move away from the security camera to quickly close the door. The boys sighed in relief.

It was the fifth and final night of normal mode and the boys were eager and terrified, knowing the animatronics were harder and could easily pass through the cameras without knowing.

There was one more hour to go, and the boys were gripping their pillows as Minghao made a routine checkup, checking all the cameras and doorways for the animals. He did a really good job, but there was only twenty percent of battery left.

As soon as the power bar reached the empty level, Minghao pouted and sighed as he crossed his arms and watched the television. “So close,” he mumbled.

Chan looked up from his pillow at the darkly lit security room, surprised to see nothing popup yet. “That’s funny…”

Hansol and Seungkwan lifted their heads up at the screen, a bit confused as well. Hansol suggested that maybe the game paused, but soon a golden Freddie appeared on the screen with the screaming noise, causing the boys to almost pee in their pants. (That might have been the case for Hansol.)

Seungkwan grasps his shirt over his heart as he tried to gasp for air. Looking over, Chan was breathing heavily as well as Minghao stilled seemed upset for not defeating the game. “Stupid golden bear,” he muttered.

Hansol was still hidden under his blanket as he cuddles against his astrology book, screaming. “It’s done, now right??” He peaked his head out and sighed, full of relief as he coughed and fixed himself. “Ah, that wasn’t.. so scary..” he fake smiled as he forced out a laugh.

The others glared at him as Minghao put the laptop back on his lap and continued from night five. He seemed unmoved by the jump scares and the noises that seemed to make Seungkwan call out for his mother and her hugs.

Just then, the television screen turned off as the lights around them shut off and the room was pitch black. Chan’s laptop screen dimmed before Minghao closed it. They all screamed as they held each other.

“It’s just like the game!” Hansol cried out as he wrapped his blanket around him tighter. “Next, Freddie is gonna come pop out of nowhere and give us all heart attacks!”

Seungkwan whimpered against Chan who was clinging next to Minghao who still seemed unmoved. “Actually,” Minghao coughed, “Bonny would have showed up by now on the left side and jumped out to scare us.”

Chan yelped before lightly hitting Minghao’s arm. “Yah! Hyung! Don’t say such things!”

Checking the time from his phone, Seungkwan read that it was already four in the morning. “Ah,” he yawned, “maybe we should sleep now..”

“And risk getting killed by animal robots from some children’s pizza place?” Chan asked with big eyes. “No thanks! I’ll stay up until six in the morning if that means I won’t get killed!

Hansol and Minghao nod in agreement and Seungkwan soon gives in. And that’s what the four of them did. Even when the power came back on, they stayed up, telling each other stories while glancing behind them and the others, making sure they didn’t hear footsteps or see anything robotic move.

It was five in the morning when they all crashed where they were. Hansol, curled up in his blanket right next to Seungkwan. Seungkwan, gripping tightly onto the hem of Chan’s shirt as if his life depended on it. Chan snuggling up to Minghao who was holding Chan securely.

They woke up a bit earlier than the expected, but it was a relief to see that there wasn’t an animatronic in sight. Lesson learned, Chan would never play a scary computer game like that at night anymore. Unless his older friends suggested for him to bring it to one of their sleepovers.


End file.
